


Intersection

by LostGirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Heroes (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Get Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-17
Updated: 2007-10-17
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGirl/pseuds/LostGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd met in Cairo, at the first of Mohinder's three lectures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intersection

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Intersection  
>  **Author:** [](http://lostgirlslair.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lostgirlslair.livejournal.com/)**lostgirlslair**  
>  **Fandom:** BtVS/Heroes  
>  **Pairing:** Giles/Xander, Matt/Mohinder  
>  **Rating:** PG-13 (FRT)  
>  **Summary:** They'd met in Cairo, at the first of Mohinder's three lectures.  
>  **Spoilers:** Set sometime after the BtVS ep. 'Helpless' and after the Heroes ep. 'Four Months Later'. Very AU.  
>  **Disclaimer:** All things BtVS and Heroes belong to Joss Whedon, Tim Kring, and other people who are definitely not me.
> 
> This is for [](http://mireille719.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mireille719.livejournal.com/)**mireille719** , who isn't feeling well and needed a distraction. She made me write this. I swear. ;-)

They'd met in Cairo, at the first of Mohinder's three lectures. Rupert Giles had sat in the third row, nodding as Mohinder made his points. He even took a few notes.

Intrigued, and wondering if this was another representative of the Company, Mohinder hand made a point of introducing himself afterwards.

Mohinder was fairly sure that Rupert thought he was hitting on him, at least at first. Then they'd gotten into a gripping discussion of what these powers meant in the lives of those who possessed them.

Rupert's knowledge of the subject seemed extensive, leading Mohinder to believe that Rupert himself bore some power. That, or he knew someone who did. They'd exchanged emails and Mohinder had told Rupert to look him up, if he were ever in New York.

Though they'd kept up with one another in a vague way, Mohinder was surprised when he, Matt, and Molly came home one night to find a message from Rupert on the answering machine.

"Mohinder, this is Rupert Giles. We met in Cairo? I'm in New York and I was quite hoping we could meet. It's, uh, rather important."

Molly, paying no attention, had run to put her school things away. Matt, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow at Mohinder.

"Wow, hot date?" He was kidding, Mohinder knew he was, so why did he seem so interested.

 _What if it is? It isn't as if anyone else is interested._ Mohinder realized a heartbeat too late that that thought might have been hard for Matt to miss. Then Matt's eyebrows rose a little higher and Mohinder knew he'd heard.

"It's probably business," Mohinder rushed out. "We spoke about powers after my lecture. He didn't say so then, but I suspect he has one, or is close to someone who does."

Matt's expression grew stormy, taking Mohinder by surprise. "He could be with the company."

"Matthew, I'm working for the Company. I don't see why he wouldn't just say so, if he were." Mohinder tried to smile, to reassure, but Matt was already off again.

"But you don't know. Mohinder, they're sneakier than you realize." Mohinder opened his mouth to interrupt and Matt continued in a rush. "And even if he's not, he could . . ." Matt's voice dropped to a whisper, "He could be another Sylar."

That brought Mohinder up short. He'd thought about that a lot since he'd had Sylar right in this apartment, since Sylar had nearly killed him because Mohinder had underestimated him. Matt had a point. Though most of the people he'd met had simply been confused, looking for help to control their powers or some way to get rid of them . . . There could be more people out there like Sylar.

"All right," he said, stifling his urge to reach out, to lay his hand on Matt's shoulder. "Will you feel better if you come with me?"

Matt seemed surprised by the question, but pleased. "Yeah," he finally said. "Yeah, I would."

"All right. Good. How about tomorrow at lunch? While Molly's at school?"

"Okay. Yeah. Tomorrow." Matt seemed about to say more. Mohinder wasn't sure what, but his chest tightened as Matt ducked his head, his teeth pressing into his bottom lip, the way they did when Matt was looking for words.

Then Molly came bounding out of her bedroom, and the moment was gone. Still, Mohinder thought about it the rest of the night. He wished he could read minds as well, just to know what Matt had been thinking in that moment.

He called Rupert after they'd put Molly to bed and Mohinder was glad to hear that Rupert was bringing a friend as well. It made the whole thing feel less awkward.

"All set?" Matt asked when Mohinder hung up the phone. He'd been busying himself with the dishes, to give Mohinder the illusion of privacy.

"Yes. Tomorrow, at that little café near the park."

Matt nodded soberly and Mohinder found he didn't have the courage to ask the question that had been on his mind all night.

\-----

Xander fidgeted with his napkin while they waited. They'd arrived a little early at the café and Rupert had to admit he was anxious as well.

He couldn't be sure that Mohinder would know how to help, but it was their last option and he didn't know where they'd go if Mohinder couldn't help them.

"Okay, so, you met this guy in Cairo?"

"Yes, about a week ago."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Xander looked up at him in that shy way Rupert had seen so much more often in the last week. It was endearing, and Rupert couldn't help but smile, despite everything that had been dropped on them.

"Because it didn't seem relevant." Rupert reached out, surreptitiously, and laid his hand on Xander's forearm.

Xander gave him a weak smile in return. "I don't know," he said, "Smart guy. Sexy accent. Sounds pretty relevant to me." Xander had answered when Mohinder had called the night before and he couldn't seem to get past Mohinder's accent.

"Perhaps I should be the one who's anxious," Rupert said, raising an eyebrow. He knew it wasn't really Mohinder that made Xander nervous, but it made a good cover. Something other than the huge things looming over them.

"Why?" Xander's smile twitched, became more genuine. "I've already got a smart guy with a sexy accent."

"Well--"

"Rupert?" The voice came from the door and Rupert turned, waving as Mohinder and a large man in a suit entered the café.

"And I don't look like that . . ." Xander said, barely a whisper.

Rupert didn't have time to respond before Mohinder and his friend had made it to the table. Rupert stood, as did Xander, and he and Mohinder shook hands. "Doctor Mohinder Suresh, this is Xander Harris."

"It's nice to meet you, Xander," Mohinder shook Xander's and then gestured to his friend. "This is Matt Parkman. Matt, meet Rupert Giles."

Matt nodded, a strange look on his face as he shook first Rupert's hand and then Xander's. "What's a 'Slayer'?" Matt asked as they took their seats.

Rupert's smile died, his eyes narrowing and his lips thinning. "I'm sorry?" he said, when what he wanted to say was, 'None of your bloody business.'

"Matthew!" Mohinder was clearly surprised, and a little aghast. "I'm sorry," he said to Rupert, "I should have warned you that Matt can . . . read minds."

"Sorry," Matt said, giving a shrug that indicated rather the opposite. "It just jumped out at me. Slayer. Doesn't sound very friendly."

"Mind reader?" Xander squeaked. "You weren't listening a little while ago, huh?" Xander had gone read.

Rupert, on the other hand, made a quick warding sign, even that small spell taking more effort than he liked in this backward dimension. While people with power might well be popping out of the woodwork here, at home Buffy was the only one, discounting Faith, and her safety depended on protecting her identity. Especially given the possibility of some of those people finding their way back to his and Xander's home dimension.

"How did you do that?" Matt asked at once, his tone suspicious.

"A trick I won't be spreading around," Rupert replied, noting Mohinder's confused look.

"He's blocking me," Matt told Mohinder, "like the Haitian."

"Look," Rupert said, laying his hands on the table as if that would convince Matt that he was 'unarmed.' "I'm no danger to either of you, nor is Xander. We're here because a friend is very sick and I'm praying that Mohinder can help her."

"Is it the virus?" Mohinder asked at once. "The one I spoke about in my lecture?"

"I believe so," Rupert answered. He was quite well aware of Matt's eyes on him as he reached into his coat, pulling out a vial of Buffy's blood. "I was rather hoping you could tell me."

\-----

"But you don't know that he's telling the truth," Matt said, for at least the third time.

Mohinder sat at their kitchen table, his eyes pressed to a hastily set up microscope. "He's trying to help a friend. Beyond that, what evil plan requires a few vials of my blood?"

"Who knows?" Matt countered. "The glimpse I had into his head was . . . weird." Matt shook his head, as if to rid it of some disagreeable image. "Just because we don't know what they're up to doesn't mean they're not up to something."

Mohinder snorted, and then sighed as he glanced at his laptop. Four cases of the virus, now. He'd have to find out exactly where this one had cropped up. He'd have guessed somewhere in England, but Rupert's . . . friend, Xander, was clearly American.

"Yeah, probably from California. Maybe LA," Matt said, as if unaware that he'd been reading Mohinder's mind. "He's got a thing for you."

"Who? Rupert?" Mohinder asked, giving Matt a raised-eyebrow look.

"No, well probably, but Xander. He was thinking about your accent."

Mohinder tilted his head to the side, his mouth gaping slightly. "You're jealous." The words were out of his mouth before he realized what he was saying. It didn't matter. Matt would have heard the thought anyway.

"What?" Matt blinked, a look of panic racing over his features. "What? No." Matt shook his head, almost frantic. "No. Why would I be . . . jealous."

Mohinder gave him a look, his chest tightening, although for a different reason than usual. "You are," he finally said, standing, taking a step toward Matt.

Matt back up a little as Mohinder stepped forward, and then seemed to realize what he'd done and stepped forward again, his chin held high.

For the hundredth time, Mohinder wished he could read minds. "Matthew?" he said, meeting Matt's gaze head on.

Matt didn't look away. "Uh . . . I . . ." He swallowed hard.

"Are you, or are you not, jealous?" Mohinder asked, ignoring the voice in his head telling him not to push. He'd been listening to it for far too long, already. He needed this settled, one way or another.

"A little," Matt managed after a silence that had felt endless. "Mohinder, I never meant for . . ."

"Nor I," Mohinder said, trying hard not to laugh as a feeling of lightness rushed through him. Neither of them seemed able to speak for a moment.

"Uh," Matt gave a nervous chuckle. "Did we just . . . Are we . . .?"

Mohinder smiled, a little shyly. "I think so. Yes." Mohinder wondered what sort of thoughts Matt was getting from him. Of course, the small, slightly unsure, smile on Matt's face meant that Mohinder didn't care, as long as Matt kept smiling. "If, uh, if that's what you want . . ." He was giving trouble coming up with the words.

Then Matt was right in front of him, leaning in, and they were kissing. Matt's hand gripped Mohinder's bicep, his fingers digging in with bruising intensity. Mohinder moaned softly, pushing himself up onto his tip toes to get more of Matt's lips. He raised his hand up, cupping Matt's cheek, the feel of slight stubble under his palm sending a thrill through him, straight to his cock.

Matt nipped at his lips and Mohinder groaned, parting them to let Matt's tongue sweep inside. It seemed to last for decades, eons. Mohinder couldn't pull a coherent thought from the chaos inside his head. Everything came down to the feel of Matt's hands as they slid over his shoulder sand down his back. The feel of Matt's mouth against his own, the feel of Matt's body as he pressed forward, warm and solid.

Then Mohinder opened his eyes and they caught on his laptop screen.

\-----

Neither Rupert nor Xander could keep still while they waited. Rupert kept thinking of Buffy, sick and scared and confused, the fevered look in her eyes. She'd shouted at him, accused him of using the same compound he'd used for the Cruciamentum.

Xander had followed him out of the room, had laid a hand on his back and said nothing. He'd just given Rupert comfort and a moment to collect himself. It was the most mature thing Rupert had seen him do.

"He'll call," Xander said. "He seemed pretty . . . intent."

"Yes," Rupert said, his eyes skidding to the phone. "I just hope--"

The phone rang, making both of them jump. Rupert rushed to answer it. "Hello?"

"Rupert? I've gone over the sample and your friend as definitely contracted the virus."

"You said there was a cure?"

"Yes, but you'll need to get it to her quickly. Meet us at the café in twenty minutes."

"We'll be there." Rupert hung up and turned to tell Xander the news. Xander was already there, wearing his own coat, Rupert's coat dangling from his fingers. "He said--" Giles began, only to have Xander cut him off.

"Tell me on the way."

They made it to the café in considerably less than twenty minutes. And neither of them found it any easier to keep still. Xander's hand rested on Rupert's knee under the table, and in his current state of mind, Rupert didn't give a whit who saw it.

They both shot to their feet when Matt and Mohinder walked in. Mohinder pressed a silver case into Rupert's hands.

"I need to know the general area where this happened. If the virus is spreading," Mohinder shook his head, his voice worried. Matt's hand made it halfway to Mohinder's shoulder before Matt dropped it back to his side.

"I can't tell you," Rupert said, sighing. He felt Xander's hand come up to rest against his lower back. "I can say that it won't affect your other statistics."

"You can't know that," Mohinder objected, but Rupert didn't let him get very far.

"I can," Rupert said, a tired chuckle slipping from his lips. "Believe me, if I thought others were going to get hurt by this, I would tell you."

Mohinder held his gaze for a long moment and then nodded. "All right."

"Mohinder," Matt began, his eyes still on Rupert. "You can't--"

"Let it go, Matthew, please," Mohinder said, glancing over his shoulder and giving Matt a pleading glance.

Matt subsided with a sighed, "Fine."

"Thank you," Rupert said. "You don't know how much this means."

"This friend of yours," Matt said, "You're close?"

Xander snorted. "He's like her father, only, you know, not."

"Rakish uncle," Rupert corrected with a small, sad, smile.

Matt's eyes widened, as did Mohinder's smile. "Then you should be getting back to her," Matt said.

Rupert nodded, feeling as if he and Matt had come to an understanding. "This will make her better?" he asked Mohinder.

"Yes. But hurry."

\-----

Buffy opened her eyes, feeling better than she had in days. The first thing she saw was Xander hugging Giles from behind.

"She's gonna be fine," Xander said a moment before he laid his head on Giles' shoulder. "Awake means okay, right?"

"Yes," Giles said, leaning forward to pat her hand. Xander's hand was on Giles' lower back.

"Are you . . ." Buffy pulled herself into a more comfortable position and then licked dry, cracking lips. "Are you guys . . . dating?"

They actually laughed so hard there were tears in their eyes.


End file.
